Musique de chambre
by Sanashiya
Summary: Un petit coup de pouce d'une prof nommée Tomoyo, et hop, Fye, pianiste, se retrouve à faire de la musique avec Kurogane, violoncelliste. Fye s'interroge. C'est ça, l'amitié? Yaoi KuroFai. Deathfic.


Hello tous! Y'a deux semaines, c'était les journées du piano à Lille (ma charmante ville). Et je regardais les concerts, et je me disais que j'aimerais bien écrire une fic sur Kurogane et Fye, un AU (Alternative Universe) dans lequel ils seraient musiciens au conservatoire. Alors je l'ai faite. Bon j'avais pas prévu que ça se termine de cette manière – à la base, je voulais juste les faire jouer ensemble – mais voilà, c'est comme ça. Pour ceux qui ne font absolument pas de musique, c'est un univers assez spécial, je crois... alors au cas où, j'ai mis des définitions de termes techniques à la fin. Ptete que ça vous aidera.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Clamp. Le conservatoire, le café, le ciné et l'appart de Fye ne sont pas à moi, mais à Lille. (Le conservatoire est celui de Lille, le café est celui qui s'appelle The Pub dans l'avenue du Peuple Belge, le ciné est celui dans la rue de Béthune, et l'appart de Fye, c'est pas le mien… mais c'est un qui se trouve dans ma rue quand même).

**Titre : **Musique de chambre. C'est nul, mais j'arrive pas à trouver d'autre titre.

**Rating :** T, par précaution. Lime.

**Genre :** AU, one-shot, deathfic.

**Note:** le passé de Fye dans cette fic est totalement inventé. (Normal, c'est un AU.) Pas de spoilers donc. Je ne sais pas si cette fic vous plaira, vu qu'elle se passe dans un univers assez spécial, mais moi j'aime écrire sur les choses que j'aime alors ça m'a plu de l'écrire :3 (quelle phrase tarabiscotée…)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

xXxXx

- Non, non, non ! Pas comme ça !

Fye jeta un regard exaspéré vers l'homme qui lui criait dessus.

- Je te l'ai déjà mille fois, pourtant ! Si tu crispes trop, tu n'arriveras jamais à faire ta descente, ça sera sale, ça sera brouillon. Le mouvement du coude !

- Mais je le fais ! s'exclama le blond.

- Non, tu ne le fais pas. Regarde encore une fois. Pousse toi.

Fye se leva du tabouret in extremis avant que l'homme ne prenne sa place.

- Regarde attentivement. Quand tu vas à droite, tu baisses le coude, et quand ton bras revient vers toi, tu vois – tu fais une rotation – c'est comme si tu poussais quelque chose avec ta main.

Fye fronça les sourcils.

- Toi, tu fais revenir le coude trop tôt, ajouta l'homme.

- Mais je croyais qu'il fallait rentrer le coude pour que le poignet soit bien en face des touches.

- Dans l'absolu, oui, mais dans la vitesse, tu n'auras jamais le temps. Réessaye encore une fois.

Fye reprit place sur le tabouret et rejoua son trait en tentant de mettre en application ce que son professeur venait de lui dire.

- Voilà ! Voilà ! Voilà ! s'exclama celui-ci, ravi. Tu vois que tu y arrives.

- J'avais mal compris ce qu'il fallait faire, admit Fye. Mais c'est bon, cette fois.

- Parfait, alors s'il te plaît, rejoue-moi ce passage. La partie de la fin. Recommence ici, en haut de la page.

Fye acquiesça et reprit au moment indiqué, se concentrant sur le mouvement de son coude. C'était bien plus facile, en effet. Lui qui se tordait le bras avant pour essayer de faire ce qu'il croyait qu'il fallait faire, alors qu'en fait c'était si simple, beaucoup plus facile que ce qu'il ne croyait. Ses descentes passèrent sans problème.

- C'est ça ! s'exclama son professeur. Tu vois comme tes traits sont passés facilement ? Mais attention : ne va pas imaginer que ce que je viens de te dire n'est valable que pour la main droite. Je trouve que ton bras gauche reste un peu trop statique. Surtout dans le passage central. (Il tourna quelques pages de la partition et s'arrêta à l'endroit voulu.) Tu as des déplacements, d'accord. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas prendre ton temps. C'est rubato, tu sais. C'est Chopin. Tu poses ton ré grave, et ensuite tu te déplaces pour arriver au la. Et c'est là que le mouvement du coude va te servir : c'est la même chose que la main droite, mais à l'envers. Tu vois ?

- Oui.

- Ah, et garde les basses dans la pédale. Ton ré grave, là : tout à l'heure, tu l'as joué et tu as lâché la pédale juste après.

- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte après l'avoir fait.

- Il faut que tu le gardes. Les basses sont importantes. Surtout ce ré : il l'a mis à cette octave là, alors qu'il aurait pu le mettre une octave au dessus, pour lui donner du poids. Si tu ne fais qu'appuyer dessus et le laisser tel quel, il n'aura pas d'impact. Tu dois y mettre de la profondeur. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Je vais réessayer.

Au bout d'une heure, Fye en sortit exténué, mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se prenait la tête avec Ashura, son professeur, mais il adorait les cours de piano.

- Attends, Fye ! s'exclama Ashura en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de classe. J'ai oublié de te dire, pour la musique de chambre.

- La musique de chambre ?

- Oui. Tu sais que cette année encore, tu es obligé d'en faire ?

- Hum oui.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà un groupe ?

- Hum non.

- Il faudrait peut-être te dépêcher...

- Je ne connais personne qui puisse en faire avec moi.

- Et ton groupe de l'année dernière ?

- Ils font partie d'autres groupes maintenant.

A ce moment là, une jolie jeune femme arriva devant eux et leur sourit.

- Bonjour, professeur Ashura. Bonjour, toi.

Fye inclina la tête d'un air intimidé.

- Bonjour, professeur Tomoyo.

- Ashura, dit Tomoyo, j'aimerais savoir si tu as un élève dans ta classe de piano qui serait libre pour faire de la musique de chambre.

- Tu ne peux pas tomber mieux, dit Ashura en souriant, j'étais justement en train d'en parler avec Fye.

- Fye ? C'est toi, Fye Flowright, le nouveau venu dont tout le monde parle ? demanda Tomoyo en jaugeant l'intéressé. Tu es en quel niveau ?

- 1ère année de perfectionnement...

- Ah... et tu as quel âge ?

- Seize ans.

- Je vois. Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de faire de la musique de chambre avec un de mes élèves de la classe de violoncelle ?

- Euh...

- Il est dans ma classe, en ce moment même. Tu veux aller le voir ?

- Euh...

- Très bien, justement j'ai à parler avec Ashura. Il est en salle 307.

- Mais...

- A tout à l'heure ! coupa le professeur Tomoyo, souriante, mais d'un ton sans réplique, pendant qu'Ashura regardait la scène, très amusé.

Fye jeta un regard à la belle jeune femme et à son professeur, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, puis, vaincu, il se dirigea vers la salle 307.

- Mais j'ai aucune envie de faire de la musique de chambre avec un violoncelliste, moi, grogna-t-il tout bas dans l'escalier. Je me suis encore fait avoir.

Lui, il voulait faire de la sonate avec violon, et surtout, avec des gens qu'il connaissait... D'un pas mal assuré, il traversa le long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la salle 307. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire, à cet élève – ou cette élève.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il resta un moment planté dedans, à écouter les sons de violoncelle qui en sortaient, mêlés aux sons des autres instruments qui jouaient dans les salles d'à côté. Une belle fille brune et à la peau dorée sortit d'une salle voisine et dit :

- Oh, bonjour, Fye !

- Coucou, Sôma.

Il faillit lui demander qui était à l'intérieur de la salle, mais Sôma était déjà partie après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte. Le violoncelle s'arrêta, il entendit « entrez » et il ouvrit la porte.

Un garçon d'à peu près son âge se trouvait dedans. Il le regardait d'un air visiblement peu avenant, et Fye, soudainement intimidé, dit :

- S... salut.

- Salut, répondit le garçon, les sourcils froncés, se demandant clairement ce que le blond venait faire là.

Il y eut un silence que Fye aurait tout donné pour briser, mais ce fut l'autre garçon, brun, qui s'en chargea.

- Tu veux voir le professeur Tomoyo ?

- Euh non. C'est elle qui m'envoie ici. Pour la musique de chambre, enfin elle m'a dit que tu cherchais quelqu'un avec qui en faire et elle m'a envoyé ici.

Il se maudit quand il constata qu'il parlait à toute allure. Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Ah. Et tu es ?

- Fye.

- ... Le Fye dont tout le monde parle ? Le pianiste ?

Fye, extrêmement embarrassé, ne lui répondit pas. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil perçant, toujours appuyé sur son violoncelle.

- Je m'appelle Kurogane.

- Ah. Euh... enchanté.

- Tu es en quel niveau ?

- Première année de perfectionnement.

- Je vois, dit Kurogane, dont le regard se fit encore plus perçant.

- Euh... et toi ?

- Aussi. J'ai dix-huit ans.

- Ah... d'accord. Alors, on va faire de la musique de chambre ensemble ?

Le brun posa son violoncelle et se leva de son siège pour s'avancer vers Fye.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. On passe tous les deux le même examen à la fin de l'année. Autant jouer ensemble.

- ... D'accord. Merci.

Il était à deux doigts de s'en aller, quand Kurogane le rattrapa.

- Attends. On n'a pas décidé de quel morceau on joue.

- Il faut demander au professeur Tomoyo...

Justement, elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et s'exclama d'un ton joyeux :

- Alors, mes chéris, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

_Mes chéris ?_ songea Fye, stupéfait. Cette femme était bizarre, vraiment...

- On se demandait ce qu'on allait jouer, répondit Kurogane, qui lui n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris des étrangetés de son professeur.

- Oui... j'ai pensé à plusieurs choses. Le premier mouvement du concerto de Chostakovitch ?

- Mais c'est hyper dur ! s'exclamèrent Fye et Kurogane d'une même voix.

Tomoyo leur jeta un regard amusé alors que Kurogane souriait d'un air ironique et que Fye rougissait.

- C'est dur, mais vous êtes en perf, maintenant. Ou alors, le premier mouvement du concerto de Saint-Saëns.

- Oh, c'est joli, ça dit Fye distraitement.

- Oui, mais c'est dur aussi, répondit Kurogane.

- Bon alors quoi, s'exclama Tomoyo, impatientée, tu préfères que je te donne le Cygne du Carnaval des Animaux ?

- Ben, oui, dit Kurogane.

- Oh allez, c'est niveau début troisième cycle, ça. Même pas.

- L'élégie de Fauré ? suggéra Fye.

- Trop court. Encore que, si vous jouez l'élégie ET un des deux concertos, ça pourra vous faire un petit programme d'une demi heure... Ça vous tente ?

Fye hocha la tête, imité par Kurogane qui était nettement moins enthousiaste.

- Quel concerto ?

Fye s'exclama : « Saint-Saëns » au moment même ou Kurogane grognait « Chostakovitch ». Tomoyo se mit à rire alors que les deux garçons s'affrontaient du regard.

- Bon, alors Chostakovitch, céda Fye juste comme Kurogane acceptait de jouer le Saint-Saëns.

Tomoyo rit encore plus fort.

- Disons Chostakovitch pour l'instant, puis nous verrons ensuite. D'accord ? Merci, Fye.

- Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone, avant de partir, dit Kurogane.

- Je n'en ai pas, dit Fye embarrassé.

- Et comment on va faire pour répéter ? lança le brun, l'air agacé.

Fye eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ce gars n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.

- Je...

- Bon, l'interrompit Kurogane, fixons une répétition à la semaine prochaine. On se retrouvera à trois heures dans le hall. Ok ?

- ... Ouais.

Ce fut profondément déprimé qu'il rentra chez lui. Il _détestait_ rencontrer de nouvelles personnes – et plus, d'être obligé de faire de la musique de chambre avec quelqu'un dont la tête ne lui revenait pas.

Fye avait une petite amie. Elle avait un appartement, elle aussi, mais elle était souvent chez lui.

- Sakura-chan ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'appart.

- Fye ! s'exclama une jolie rousse aux yeux verts en lui bondissant dessus. Tu vas bien ?

- Huh... oui ça va.. tu m'étouffes !

Elle avait un an de moins que lui, et elle était jolie comme un cœur. Avec un sourire, elle le lâcha.

- Alors, cette journée ?

- Hum... j'ai rencontré un mec...

- Ah oui ? Il était comment ?

- Désagréable. Mais je vais être obligé de faire de la musique de chambre avec lui.

Sakura était aussi musicienne, elle faisait du violon. Fye aurait adoré pouvoir jouer avec elle, au lieu de jouer avec ce Kurogane, mais elle faisait déjà partie d'un autre groupe, avec un nommé Shaolan, qui faisait de la clarinette, un Watanuki qui faisait de l'alto, et un autre garçon, nommé Domeki, qui jouait de la contrebasse.

- Je me sens un peu stressé. Il faisait peur.

- Tu veux qu'on joue un truc relaxant ensemble ?

- Oh, ouais.

Fye avait un piano droit chez lui, car par un heureux hasard, les instruments de musique étaient autorisés dans l'immeuble. Sakura, elle, avait son violon avec elle.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse la Méditation de Thaïs ?

C'était un morceau sublime tiré d'un opéra appelé Thaïs, comme le nom de l'héroïne, et que tout le monde adorait – mais qui était dur à jouer, à cause de la justesse des notes, la beauté du son. C'était très délicat.

Mais Sakura jouait comme une déesse. La douce mélodie de la méditation de Thaïs emplit leur appartement. Lorsque le morceau fut fini, Fye applaudit avec un grand sourire.

- Tu joues vraiment magnifiquement bien, Sakura-chan.

- C'est toi qui m'accompagnes magnifiquement bien, Fye.

- Alors c'est nous deux qui allons ensemble magnifiquement bien, murmura Fye.

- Il y a de ça aussi, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, et Fye la serra contre lui.

- Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire de musique de chambre ensemble, chuchota-t-il.

- Oui...

xXxXx

- Tu t'es gourré, dit une voix moqueuse.

- La ferme, je déchiffre. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir le morceau cette semaine.

Fye observait la partition, les sourcils froncés. Les railleries de Kurogane ne l'aidaient en rien, et devait souvent se retenir de toutes ses forces de lui lancer son métronome au visage.

- Si tu l'as pas travaillé, pas la peine qu'on répète. Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé pour annuler ?

- J'ai pas de téléphone, répondit Fye, plongé dans la lecture de la partition.

- Ah, oui. J'oubliais que je jouais avec monsieur-je-suis-un-homme-préhistorique.

Fye se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, haussant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'ai le droit de préférer m'acheter des partitions plutôt qu'un forfait de téléphone, tu crois pas ?

Le brun se tut, ne sachant quoi répondre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Fye.

- Ah, ah, Kuro-toutou en a le souffle coupé.

- La ferme, imbécile.

Ça faisait trois mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils avaient déjà monté leur Shostakovitch et s'attaquaient à présent à l'Elegie de Fauré. En ce qui concernait leur relation, le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle n'était pas brillante. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler ou de s'engueuler franchement. Kurogane adorait crier sur Fye presque autant que Fye aimait l'affubler de surnoms débiles qui le mettaient en rogne.

- Bon, on reprend.

C'était un déchiffrage, certes ; mais Fye déchiffrait bien, et même très bien. Les notes n'étaient pas toutes là, mais il y avait le rythme sans erreur, et surtout, la musicalité. Fye était un génie ; sa musicalité était extrême. Il était rentré au conservatoire avec la plus haute mention à l'unanimité et avec les félicitations du jury, et avait beaucoup fait parler de lui après la façon dont il avait interprété « Reflets dans l'eau » de Debussy, « Almeria » d'Albéniz et la sonate pathétique de Beethoven. Il semblait à l'aise dans tous les domaines, dans tous les répertoires, du baroque au contemporain.

Et Kurogane n'était pas idiot, il le sentait. Fye dégageait une sorte d'« aura musicale » assez impressionnante. Devant un piano, il savait être éloquent, il touchait le cœur de gens, alors qu'une certaine réserve l'en empêchait lorsqu'il ne jouait pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il était timide ; enfin, si, à vrai dire, il l'était un peu. Mais c'était surtout qu'il semblait se refuser à approcher les gens de trop près.

- Le conservatoire est fermé, la semaine prochaine. C'est férié.

- Eh ben, on ne répètera pas, alors.

- Tu ne veux pas venir répéter chez moi, plutôt ? demanda Fye. Sakura ne sera pas là, elle a une fête d'anniversaire chez ses parents.

- Sakura ? répéta Kurogane. Qui est-ce ?

- Ben, ma petite amie.

Kurogane le fixa, stupéfait.

- ... T'as une petite amie ?

- ... Ouais.

- Ah tiens. Ça fait longtemps ?

- Hum... deux ans...

- Ah, dit Kurogane, médusé. Et t'habites avec elle ?

- Non, elle est souvent chez moi, mais on n'habite pas ensemble – du moins pas officiellement.

- Et tes parents ne disent rien ?

- Non.

Son visage s'était subitement fermé : visiblement, il avait touché à un sujet sensible.

- Tu viendras ou pas, alors ? dit Fye pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi pas.

xXxXx

- ... Et donc il est venu, et on a répété le Chostakovitch, un peu. Et la vieille du dessus est venue m'assassiner. Elle a dit que ça commençait à bien faire d'avoir toujours de la musique à l'étage en dessous, alors elle est venue se plaindre au propriétaire, mais il lui a dit que les instruments de musique étaient tolérés alors elle était verte de rage.

Fye riait joyeusement en racontant à Sakura ce qui s'était passé avec sa voisine.

- Et là, continua-t-il, y'a Kurogane qui a lui dit « venez un instant », et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle a fini par rentrer dans l'appartement, et là on lui a joué notre Chosta, et elle en est restée comme deux ronds de flan ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marrés.

Sakura souriait en écoutant l'histoire.

- Tu as l'air de vraiment l'apprécier, dit-elle doucement.

- Hein ? La vieille du dessus ?

- Non ! dit-elle en riant. Kurogane.

- Ah, lui. Oh, non, on s'engueule tout le temps. A chaque fois qu'on se parle.

- Oui, mais pourtant t'es toujours en train de me parler de lui.

- Ah bon ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué. Mais c'est vrai qu'il en parlait souvent, en fait... Peut-être qu'il avait l'impression que leur relation ressemblait un peu à de l'amitié – il n'avait jamais eu d'ami pour pouvoir comparer.

- Regarde, dit-il soudain en passant du coq à l'âne et en se mettant au piano. Ecoute ça !

Il se mit à jouer un passage agité avec une expression enthousiaste.

- C'est magnifique, hein ? dit-il tout en jouant. C'est l'élégie de Fauré. Et là le violoncelle fait une descente en triolets, puis il remonte... ah et là il a super grand trait avec un crescendo et un ralenti, et écoute ça !

Il se mit à chanter, tout en s'accompagnant du piano, le moment le plus intense du morceau, un passage à en donner la chair de poule.

Lorsqu'il eut joué son passage, il se tourna vers Sakura, les yeux brillants, et dit :

- J'ai toujours envie de pleurer quand j'entends ce passage là. C'est tellement beau, tu trouves pas ?

- Si, dit Sakura, la gorge nouée. C'est vraiment magnifique.

- On le jouera pour notre examen de fin d'année. C'est vraiment cool de pouvoir jouer un si beau morceau...

xXxXx

Les mois passaient. L'hiver était bien installé et la neige tombait dru sur la ville. Fye, attablé dans le café devant un chocolat chaud, contemplait distraitement la rue enneigée à travers la fenêtre à moitié couverte de givre.

- Ça me fait penser au concerto « L'hiver » de Vivaldi, dit-il soudain. Tu sais, celui ou la partie des cordes est entrecoupée de silences pour faire semblant qu'ils grelottent de froid.

- Est-ce que tu sais parler d'autre chose que de musique ? demanda Kurogane, les mains fermées serrées autour de sa tasse de café pour les réchauffer.

- Ça te gêne ? demanda Fye, un peu désappointé.

- Non. C'était juste une question.

- Hum... j'aime les livres, aussi. Oh ! L'autre jour, j'ai lu pour la première fois le Comte de Monte-Cristo. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas lu avant ? C'est sublime !

Kurogane poussa un soupir. Lui, il lisait surtout des mangas. Le soupir n'échappa pas à Fye, qui dit :

- Si tu ne veux pas que je parle de ce que j'aime, pourquoi tu m'as invité à venir boire un café ? Est-ce que les gens ne parlent pas de ce qu'ils aiment quand ils discutent entre eux ?

_Quelle drôle de tournure de phrase, _songea Kurogane. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais pris un café avec personne. Fye sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- Je n'ai jamais pris de café avec personne.

Sa voix était un peu amère.

- Parce que personne ne m'apprécie, acheva-t-il avec un sourire. A part Sakura, bien sûr, enfin c'est une longue histoire. Alors je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, et donc je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de boire un café avec quelqu'un.

Son sourire était presque joyeux, mais Kurogane devinait facilement toute la tristesse qu'il y avait derrière.

- C'est la toute première fois qu'on m'invite à boire un café, dit Fye, songeur. Et en plus, c'est toi qui m'as invité, alors qu'on n'arrête pas de se disputer. C'est bizarre, non ? Est-ce que ce ne sont pas les amis qui prennent des cafés ensemble ?

- Le fait qu'on se dispute souvent ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'apprécie pas, dit Kurogane en haussant les épaules.

- Ah oui ?

Le brun fixa Fye attentivement. Il avait l'air vraiment étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il était étrange...

- Mais oui, insista-t-il. On se dispute parce qu'on n'est pas d'accord sur beaucoup de choses. Mais si tous les amis étaient d'accord sur tout, ils trouveraient ça super ennuyeux, tu crois pas ?

- Je... c'est possible. Est-ce que tu veux dire par là qu'on est amis ?

- Ben... oui.

Fye sembla médusé. Un instant, Kurogane crut qu'il allait être sur le point de pleurer, mais au lieu de ça, il eut un sourire et murmura :

- Oh.

Avec ses yeux bleus qui brillaient, les mèches dorées qui lui tombaient sur le visage et le sourire qui animait son visage, il aurait été bien peu de dire qu'il était sublime. Les anges de Dieu devaient être extrêmement jaloux de lui, se disait Kurogane, qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui, et qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard.

- Alors on est amis ? répéta le blond.

- Oui.

- Sakura avait raison, alors...

- A propos de quoi ?

- Elle disait que je lui parlais tout le temps de toi. Mais les gens parlent de leurs amis aux autres, non ?

- ... Oui, dit Kurogane.

Il était d'une naïveté impressionnante, encore plus que ce que le brun avait pu penser.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, dit-il. Je dois rentrer chez moi, le dernier bus passe à sept heures trente, aujourd'hui, il faut pas que je le rate.

- Déjà ? dit le blond en posant ses grand yeux bleus sur lui.

- Oui, répondit Kurogane en se levant. Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien, assura Fye avec un sourire. On se refera ça ?

- Ouaip.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui sourire.

- Je vais payer ton chocolat. Rentre bien.

Fye, les cheveux emmêlés, lui rendit son sourire.

- Merci, Kuro-wan.

- Mais t'arrêtes avec ça, par contre! rugit le brun, et Fye se mit à rire.

xXxXx

Tomoyo hochait la tête, l'air approbateur.

- Oui ! Très bien, ce passage ! Très bien. N'hésitez pas à faire le ralenti. On est au climax, là, c'est le moment le plus important du morceau, le plus déchirant, prenez le temps de le préparer. Kurogane, tu es tout seul à ce moment là. Fye plaque ses accords sur les temps et toi, tu fais ton trait rapide. C'est toi qui dois élargir le plus possible jusqu'à ton mi bémol. Et ne reprends pas trop vite : en dessous, Fye a ses triolets et ses déplacements, laisse-lui le temps de les faire. Fye, le passage où ça se calme, juste après, tu es piano trop rapidement. Reste encore un peu dans la nuance mezzo forte : il faut que ce soit progressif. Bien, bien. Très bien, la fin. J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu joues le dernier thème, Fye. Et toi Kurogane tu as un très beau son. Pour le passage juste avant le climax, quand vous vous répondez, ne vous précipitez pas. Vous avez tous les deux des traits compliqués à jouer : si vous paniquez, vous accélèrerez et ça donnera quelque chose de brouillon. Kurogane, sur tes groupes de triolets, là, tu dois absolument compter la pulsation. Tu accélèreras à chaque fois. Non seulement ça ne sert à rien, mais en plus, tu te sabotes toi-même. Refais-le moi. ... Oui, voilà, comme ça ! Très bien.

Fye souriait, les yeux étincelants.

- Tu aimes ce morceau, Fye ? demanda Tomoyo amusé.

- Je l'adore.

- C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique. Vous l'avez bien monté, déjà. Vous êtes en avance sur votre programme. On pourra peut-être essayer de monter le Saint-Saëns, pour finir. Bon, la semaine prochaine, arrivez à l'heure, cette fois, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Fye sortit de la salle en chantonnant.

- Talalala talalalaalaalaaa laaaaaaa laaaaaaa, la la la la laaaaa, laaaaa, la la la la laaaa, laaa, mm mm mm mh mmmmmh, mmmmh, mmmh...

Kurogane, qui le suivait, souriait d'un air amusé.

- Quelle chance on a, tu ne trouves pas, Kuro Kuro ?

- Kurogane !

- De pouvoir jouer un morceau aussi magnifique que celui là, continua Fye sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Comment Fauré a-t-il fait pour composer quelque chose d'aussi beau ? On l'a bien joué, tout à l'heure. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement c'était joli !

- Tu pleures parce que quelque chose est joli, toi ?

- Ça m'arrive, oui... Pas toi ? Tu n'as pas la gorge serrée quand on arrive au passage le plus désespéré du morceau ?

- ... Je ne sais pas.

- Ah ah, Kuro-wanwan ne veut pas admettre que la jolie musique lui fait quelque chose.

- La ferme, idiot ! rougit Kurogane.

- Des fois, sur les morceaux, je m'imagine des histoires, dit Fye d'un ton distrait, en descendant les escaliers circulaires. Tu sais, c'est une élégie, c'est un morceau pour les morts. Alors au début, je pense à quelqu'un dont les parents sont morts et qui se lamente. Et puis au passage central, quand on module en majeur et que c'est moins triste, j'imagine qu'il se rappelle des bons moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble, et il se rappelle de beaucoup de choses, jusqu'à l'accident qui les a tués – ça c'est le passage ou on se répond avec nos triolets – et finalement, il revient à la réalité et il se rend compte qu'ils sont morts, qu'il ne pourra plus jamais les revoir – et ça, c'est le climax, avec ton mi bémoool, rééé, do ré do sol, si bémoool, la bémoool, sol .. etc. Tu vois ?

- Je vois. Tu as une sacrée imagination.

- Bof, dit Fye, l'air sombre.

Kurogane fut à deux doigts de lui poser des questions sur ses parents à lui, mais finalement, il préféra éviter. Fye lui en parlerait quand il en aurait envie.

- Est-ce qu'on va boire un café ? demanda Fye, son sourire retrouvé.

C'était quelque chose qu'il adorait, aller boire un café dans un bar, depuis que Kurogane l'avait emmené la première fois.

- Sakura est chez toi ? demanda Kurogane.

- Pas ce soir.

- Alors tu as du temps ?

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Alors on va ailleurs.

Fye le regarda, surpris. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le hall du conservatoire.

- Hein ? On va où ?

Il ne remarqua absolument pas les regards de ceux qui étaient dans le hall, posés sur lui. Quant à savoir si c'était parce qu'on le reconnaissait, lui qui avait ébloui tout le monde lors de son entrée au conservatoire, ou si c'était parce qu'il était sublimement beau avec sa chemise blanche et ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient dans son col, Kurogane n'aurait pas su dire.

- Tu vas voir, dit-il.

- Kuro-tan, cachottier, va.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, c'est Kurogane. Allez, viens.

Fye le suivit dans la rue, en admirant les boutiques devant lesquelles ils passaient.

- Regarde où tu marches, l'avertit le brun, ou tu vas glisser sur la nei...

Trop tard. Kurogane le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le trottoir couvert de neige.

- Fais un peu attention, grogna-t-il.

- Chef oui chef ! s'exclama Fye, amusé.

Visiblement, se casser la gueule n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour lui.

- On va où, Kuro-min ?

- Aucune chance que je te le dises si tu m'appelles comme ça.

- On va où, Kuro-pon ?

- ...

- On va où, Kuro-myu ?

- Pitié, tais-toi. Tu verras bien quand on y sera.

Fye comprit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un grand hall.

- Oh ! Un ciné ?

- Deux entrées pour ce film là, s'il vous plaît, dit Kurogane en montrant un film sur un prospectus.

- C'est gentil de m'inviter, Kuro-sama ! Je suis gêné, tu me paies toujours plein de trucs – mes chocolats chauds, et tout et tout...

- Les amis ne doivent pas se sentir gênés quand on leur paye un petit truc, décréta Kurogane.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il aurait pu raconter n'importe quoi, il était sûr que Fye l'aurait cru. Ça aurait été si facile de se moquer de lui, de le repousser soudain, de piétiner toute la confiance qu'il lui offrait sur un plateau... Ça aurait facile, et cruel. Fye semblait réellement heureux lorsque Kurogane lui disait qu'ils étaient amis. Il parvenait à imaginer sans peine son visage si jamais il le trahissait.

- Il parle de quoi, ce film, Kuro ? demanda Fye quand ils furent dans la salle.

- D'un pianiste.

- Ah oui ? Génial ! s'exclama le blond, ravi.

Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et Kurogane fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation.

- Ne t'assois pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas correct.

- Ah... mais il fait noir, personne ne nous voit.

- C'est pas une raison, insista Kurogane. Tu vas salir les fauteuils si tu mets tes pieds dessus.

- T'es super maniaque, Kuro-myon, rit Fye. Moi aussi, mais pas avec les mêmes choses, plutôt avec les comptes ronds et tout ça.

Il enleva ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur sur son siège.

- Ça va, là ?

- Oh, merci pour l'odeur des pieds, grogna Kurogane.

- Menteur ! s'exclama Fye en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Ils ne sentent pas.

- Je plaisante, sourit le brun.

Fye regardait le film avec enthousiasme – même s'il n'était pas super drôle – et Kurogane l'observait attentivement, sans que le blond ne se rende compte de rien. Ses yeux bleus brillaient et il souriait. Et Kurogane le regardait.

Et soudain, il y eut un changement. De souriant, le visage de Fye passa à l'inexpressivité la plus totale, sans transition. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait l'esprit dans le vague, s'il n'y avait ses doigts qui s'étaient mis à agripper convulsivement le bas de son pantalon et étaient décolorés à force d'être serrés fort. Kurogane reporta son attention sur le film, dont il n'avait jusque là pas vu une miette. C'était un passage violent. Un homme tenait le manche d'un couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le corps d'une femme. Sa femme. Qui pleurait.

Et Fye tremblait, très légèrement certes – mais il tremblait tout de même. Kurogane l'observa encore plus attention, et il le vit avec stupéfaction se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors que son regard étincelait, comme s'il était au bord des larmes. Il se tourna vers Kurogane et vit que le brun avait les eux posés sur lui. Il eut un sourire triste et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Le brun jeta un regard au film, alors que l'homme venait d'enlever le couteau et regardait ce qu'il venait de faire d'un air horrifié.

- Qui peut... faire ça... tuer sa femme ... ?

- ...

Le violoncelliste avança la main vers Fye, et celui-ci la saisit convulsivement. Ses tremblements étaient nettement perceptibles. Ils restèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la fin du film, longtemps après que Fye se soit calmé.

xXxXx

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

Mais il ne souriait pas.

- Oh merde, réalisa soudain Kurogane. J'ai raté mon bus. J'avais totalement oublié.

- ... Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Fye.

- Ben... je vais appeler ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

Il essaya trois fois, avant de se rappeler soudain que sa mère n'était pas là ce soir, et qu'en plus la voiture était en panne.

- Merde. Je peux dormir chez toi ?

- Oh, bien sûr, dit Fye gentiment.

- Je suis désolé.

- Y'a pas de problème. Les gens dorment chez leurs amis, non ?

- Oui...

Fye n'habitait pas très loin, ils se mirent en chemin vers son appartement.

- T'es sûr que ça va mieux ? insista Kurogane.

- Ouais ouais. T'inquiète pas.

Il faillit se prendre un poteau téléphonique dans la tête et ce ne fut que à Kurogane, qui le tira vers lui in extremis, qu'il put l'éviter.

- Faut pas que je m'inquiète, sûr ?

Fye lui sourit tristement.

- Je suis désolé, Kuro-chan. J'ai gâché la soirée. Pardon.

- Mais nan. Te préoccupe pas de ça. Mais...

La curiosité le brûlait. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi Fye avait si mal réagi au film, mais n'osait pas lui demander.

- Oui ? demanda Fye gentiment. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai si mal réagi au film ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui donnait l'impression de lire dans ses pensées, mais Kurogane en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

- Euh... ouais. Si c'est pas indiscret, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

- Si, c'est indiscret, sourit Fye, avant de se mettre à rire devant l'expression interdite de Kurogane. Mais les amis ont le droit d'être indiscrets, entre eux, non ?

- Euh... je sais pas. Peut-être, j'en sais rien. Te sens pas obligé d'en parler si ça t'emmerde.

Fye ouvrit la porte de son appartement et les fit entrer à l'intérieur.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin, pas quand je t'en parle à toi, en tout cas. Tu veux boire un truc ?

- Euh, non merci.

Le brun s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil du salon tandis que Fye se servait un verre d'eau fraîche qu'il accompagna d'un cachet d'aspirine, avant de venir s'asseoir près de son ami.

- Tu vois, en fait, c'est une histoire débile. Ma mère aimait mon père – sans doute plus que lui ne l'aimait d'ailleurs, mais enfin je ne suis pas là pour juger. Elle l'aimait, et un jour, elle a découvert qu'il l'avait trompée, alors elle a estimé que pour ne plus le perdre, la meilleure solution était de le tuer – devant mes yeux – et d'essayer de me tuer ensuite.

Kurogane se demandait ce qui était le plus horrible : les atrocités qu'il disait, ou le joli sourire avec lequel il les débitait.

- Mais elle a mal visé – le fait d'avoir tranché la gorge de mon père juste avant a sans doute du la perturber. Elle m'a raté, le couteau s'est enfoncé dans mon ventre plutôt que dans mon coeur.

Il souleva sa chemise et montra à son ami la cicatrice qui ornait sa peau, longue de trois ou quatre centimètres.

- C'était un couteau de cuisine, dit-il en riant faiblement.

- Tais-toi, par pitié, marmonna Kurogane.

Fye le fixa d'un air interrogateur en laissant retomber le pan de sa chemise.

- Ne ris pas. Tu racontes des choses horribles, pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce qu'il vaut mieux que j'en rie plutôt que j'en pleure, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non ! s'exclama Kurogane. Tu peux pleurer si tu veux... Personne ne te fera la moindre remarque.

- Je ne sais pas pleurer, dit Fye avec un sourire. Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis ce jour là...

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- La voisine est entrée. Elle a vu la scène, elle a hurlé, elle a appelée les pompiers – mais le temps qu'elle passe son coup de fil, ma mère avec eu le temps de se suicider. J'ai été à l'hôpital, et puis le père de Sakura, mon docteur, m'a recueilli chez lui... mais j'ai fini par prendre un appartement, parce que ça m'embêtait d'être trop dépendant de lui.

Son sourire s'était évanoui.

- Sakura a été très gentille ... Mais j'ai peur qu'on sorte ensemble parce qu'elle a eu pitié de moi.

Même s'il n'avait aucune idée sur la question, Kurogane hasarda une réponse :

- Tu ne crois pas que si c'était le cas, vous vous seriez quittés depuis longtemps ?

- Je sais pas. Peu m'importe, du moment qu'elle est là. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures et demi.

- Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais aller dormir...

- Ouais, repose-toi.

xXxXx

A une heure du matin, Kurogane commença à se dire qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il aille dormir, lui aussi. Il avait lu quelques livres de la bibliothèque de Fye, et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

Fye lui avait laissé son lit : il était en train de dormir sur un matelas posé à côté. Kurogane se glissa sur le lit, en tentant de ne pas imaginer ce que Fye et Sakura avaient pu faire dedans, et s'avança vers le bord pour observer son ami. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, et joues étaient sillonnées de traces de larmes séchées. Le cœur serré, Kurogane avança un doigt vers lui et joua avec une mèche de cheveux fins. Le blond semblait profondément endormi. Le doigt de Kurogane erra sur sa joue, suivit la ligne de ses sourcils, joua avec le bout de son nez fin, caressa délicatement les lèvres pâles à demi entrouvertes.

xXxXx

- Fye, tu as l'air dans la lune.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Ashura l'observa avec attention. En effet, il était très pâle. Même livide.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non.

Le professeur mit sa main sur le front de Fye, qui n'était pas spécialement chaud.

- Lâchez-moi, dit Fye durement en le repoussant. Je sais ce qui ne va pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, lâcha l'adolescent d'un ton glacial.

En vérité, c'était Elle. Fye le savait, Elle avait attendu son heure jusque là, mais petit à petit, elle grandissait et s'emparait de ses sens... Elle, la maladie génétique que son père lui avait transmis. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il fallait qu'il joue, le plus possible, le plus de morceaux, avant que ça ne soit plus possible. Il fallait qu'il en profite.

Il passa toute sa semaine au piano, avant d'en tomber d'épuisement pendant sa répétition avec Kurogane.

- T'es taré, Fye ! s'exclama celui-ci. On n'a pas idée de passer vingt-deux heures par jour sur son piano, je te jure.

Une semaine plus tard, il était de nouveau sur pied, prêt à répéter.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit Kurogane, je dois annuler la répétition de cette semaine, j'ai orchestre à cette heure là.

Fye le regarda avec de grands yeux, sans parvenir à masquer sa déception.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on fera ça une autre fois, dit Kurogane. On a le temps, notre programme est prêt.

Le temps... Mais Fye ne réussit pas à répliquer : une violente nausée le força à courir aux toilettes pour vomir. Il tira la chasse d'eau, dégouté, le visage livide. Décidément, vomir du sang n'était jamais agréable.

xXxXx

Finalement, Fye avait obtenu de Kurogane qu'ils aillent boire un café ensemble après la répétition de l'orchestre.

- Je te le paye, cette fois, avait-il dit. Tu viendras ?

- ... Ok.

Mais il ne semblait pas très heureux d'être là. Il semblait préoccupé et fronçait toujours les sourcils, le regard posé sur la rue de l'autre côté de la fenêtre – ils s'asseyaient toujours au même endroit.

- Kuro-min, si tu ne voulais pas venir à ce point là, ce n'était pas la peine d'accepter.

Kurogane haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était si peu bavard ce soir – non qu'il le soit d'habitude, mais quand même un peu plus – mais plutôt parce qu'il avait furieusement envie de goûter à la saveur de ses lèvres.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Fye.

Il se leva et paya les consommations, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut sorti que Kurogane remarqua toute la détresse qui s'était infiltrée dans ses mots, sous une couche bien fournie de neutralité. Se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, il sortit du café et le vit courir au fond de la rue. Le blond courait étonnamment vite – Kurogane ne réussit à le rattraper qu'une fois arrivés dans le hall de son immeuble. Il avait fermé la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse, mais Kurogane connaissait le code, et il se précipita vers Fye qui montait les escaliers à toute allure.

- Attends !

Il lui saisit le poignet, et le força à se tourner vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il, essoufflé. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

Le visage de Fye était trempé, mais Kurogane savait que ce n'était pas seulement la cause de la pluie battante qui tombait dehors. Ses larmes qui continuaient à couler brouillaient les contours des pupilles bleues fixées sur lui.

- Viens, marmonna Kurogane.

Il tira Fye vers lui et le serra dans ses bras tout en se laissant tomber contre le mur du premier palier de l'escalier.

- Je suis désolé, Fye, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond. Je suis désolé.

Fye sanglotait, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son ami. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements, et Kurogane le serra plus fort.

- Fye...

- Je vais mourir, Kurogane, chuchota l'adolescent entre deux sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! sursauta Kurogane. Ne dis pas des trucs pareils, imbécile !

Mais Fye n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de laisser couler ses larmes dans le cou du brun, et celui-ci finit par se dire que c'était juste une parole lancée sous le coup du désespoir. Il releva la tête de Fye en passant sa main sous son menton, et embrassa ses lèvres humides. Elles avaient encore le goût du chocolat chaud qu'il avait bu dans le café.

La surprise fit sursauter Fye, mais n'arrêta pas ses larmes. Il le repoussa en balbutiant :

- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît.

C'était comme une supplication désespérée. Il se remit à monter les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de chez lui, mais le brun l'arrêta à nouveau.

- Arrête, Kurogane ! s'exclama Fye.

Plus de Kuro-wan, Kuro-chan, Kuro-min, Kuro-pon, et tous ces autres surnoms débiles auxquels le brun s'était habitué. Dieu du ciel, pourquoi les avait-il tellement détestés, auparavant ?

- Non, murmura-t-il. Quand tu as passé toute la semaine à faire ton piano comme un forcené, tu m'as dit que tu profitais de l'instant présent. Je fais pareil.

Fye se figea, visiblement décontenancé. Puis il se détourna et entra dans son appartement. Un bref instant, Kurogane crut qu'il allait lui claquer la porte au nez, mais il le fit entrer également, et ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

A peine était-elle fermée que Kurogane se remettait à l'embrasser passionnément, et que Fye lui rendait son baiser, tout aussi passionnément.

- Ça n'arrivera qu'une fois, balbutia-t-il, haletant. Rien qu'un baiser. Juste celui-là.

- D'accord, murmura Kurogane avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, tout en lui enlevant son manteau et en déboutonnant sa chemise, tandis que Fye faisait de même avec lui.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Kurogane l'entraîna vers son lit. Leur passage fut jonché de vêtements froissés enlevés à la va-vite.

- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon, murmura Fye alors que Kurogane le faisait doucement tomber sur le lit en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ni moi non plus, mais il faut bien une première fois à tout, tu ne crois pas ?

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je considère ça comme purement amical ? balbutia le blond, haletant sous les caresses de Kurogane.

- Non, murmura celui-ci.

- Purement sexuel ?

- Non plus. Je t'aime. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

- Plus ou moins, souffla Fye avant de se laisser aller au plaisir que les mains de son amant lui procuraient.

xXxXx

Les vitres se couvraient de buée, la température de la pièce augmentait petit à petit, alors que dehors, la nuit tombait, et la pénombre les enveloppait.

- Aah... Kuro...

- ... Hnn...

- Plus... loin...

Le brun, les mains crispées sur les hanches de son amant, intensifia ses coups de reins, et Fye se mordait les lèvres de plus en plus fort quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

- Fye, tu es là ? C'est moi !

- C'est Sakura, balbutia Fye, paniqué.

- Elle a un double des clés ? demanda Kurogane à voix basse à l'oreille de Fye, sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

- Hnn... Non...

- Alors laisse-la...

- Mais...

- Fye, coupa le brun. Je t'ai embrassé... sans ton consentement, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je t'ai emmené ici... sur ce lit. Tu pourras dire ou faire tout ce que tu voudras après, mais par pitié, laisse-moi finir de te faire l'amour...

- Oui...

Le fait de ne pas pouvoir gémir ou crier à cause de la présence de Sakura rendait leur plaisir encore plus intense. Les doigts de Fye étaient crispés sur les draps.

- Fye, t'es là ? répéta Sakura, impatientée.

- Hnn ... Kuro..

- Je vais venir, Fye...

- Moi aussi...

L'orgasme de Fye fut si violent qu'il dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Kurogane poussa un soupir étouffé, seul signal audible qu'il avait atteint le sien également, mais ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Fye avec force.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé, et il sentit avec surprise les bras de Kurogane l'entourer.

- Kuro...

- Chut... je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher. Et Sakura est partie, je ne l'entends plus.

Il tourna le visage de Fye vers lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. Les yeux bleus l'observaient avec une sorte d'anxiété.

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire un truc du genre « tu dois choisir entre elle et moi. » ?

- Non, murmura Kurogane en embrassant son cou. Non seulement je suis arrivé après elle, et donc je n'ai rien à dire, mais en plus, ça m'est égal. Sors avec qui tu veux, tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir te serrer contre moi comme en ce moment, de pouvoir t'embrasser, te faire l'amour, ou juste de regarder tes yeux.

- Kuro...

- J'y peux rien. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Une larme glissa de l'œil de Fye.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- ... Tu aimes Sakura...

- Non... je ne suis pas désolé pour ça. Je suis désolé, parce que si tu es amoureux de moi, tu vas souffrir, et moi je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir, Kuro-chan...

- Pourquoi je souffrirais ?

- ...

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes un peu, Fye ?

- Comme un ami... ?

- Non, coupa Kurogane. Pas comme un ami... pas après ce qu'on vient de faire.

- ... Comment je peux savoir si je t'aime comme un ami ou pas ?

Kurogane eut un sourire à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

- C'est rien, laisse tomber.

- Quand je vois Sakura, dit Fye, je la trouve adorable. J'ai envie de la protéger, j'ai envie qu'elle soit à mes côtés pour illuminer mon quotidien. Toi, Kuro-myu, je ne te trouve pas adorable, je n'ai pas envie de te protéger, et je ne pense que pas que tu pourrais illuminer mon quotidien... Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi tout le temps, j'ai envie de me blottir dans tes bras, j'ai envie de dévorer tes lèvres, je veux connaître tout ce que tu aimes, je veux savoir tout ce que tu fais, et si je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, ce n'est pas pour illuminer mon quotidien, c'est juste qu'un quotidien sans toi serait inconcevable... Alors je pense que oui, je t'aime un peu...

L'emprise du brun autour du corps de Fye se resserra encore un peu plus à ces mots. Il avait envie de lui dire tellement de choses, de lui montrer à quel point il était fou de lui, mais rien ne sortait. Mais Fye posa sa main sur les siennes, eut un sourire et dit :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kurogane... Tellement, que ça me fait peur...

xXxXx

Sakura fixait le visage de son petit ami, stupéfaite.

- _Quoi ?_

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

- Tu ... Mais... pourquoi ?

- Parce que... j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Il commençait à se demander si opter pour la sincérité avait été une bonne chose, à voir le visage de Sakura, livide.

- Tu ... plaisantes ? Tu vas jeter trois ans de notre vie comme ça ?

- Mais... tu préfères qu'on reste ensemble sachant que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sakura le fixait, fulminant de rage.

- T'es un connard ! brailla-t-elle. J'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses me faire un coup pareil ! Enflure !

- Je suis désolé, bredouilla Fye.

- Et c'est qui, cette pétasse que t'aimes?

- Euh... t'es sûre que tu veux le savoir ?

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon...

- Ouais, je veux lui faire la peau ! rugit Sakura.

- Ben... c'est Kurogane.

La surprise figea la jeune fille, puis elle laissa échapper un rire amer.

- Ha... ha ha ha ! Bien sûr, je suis débile. J'aurais du le remarquer. Tu parlais trop de lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard rempli de dégoût avant de jeter :

- T'es vraiment immonde. Tu me répugnes. Je vais raconter à tout le monde ce que t'as fait ! J'espère que tu vas en crever ! J'irai cracher sur ta tombe !

Elle sortit en furie de l'appartement et claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai remarqué que les morts sont toujours pardonnés de tout, murmura Fye avec tristesse, resté seul dans l'appartement.

xXxXx

La fin approchait... il s'en doutait avant, et après une visite chez un médecin, le doute ne fut plus permis. Il ressentait de plus en plus de faiblesses dans les bras, il était de plus en plus pâle, souvent alité, il crachait du sang beaucoup trop souvent. Il fallait qu'il en profite au maximum.

Et surtout, il fallait qu'il profite d'une certaine personne au maximum.

- Kuro-tan...

- ... Quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Hein ? Oui ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Dis-le moi encore. Et embrasse-moi.

- T'es bizarre, aujourd'hui...

- Allez...

- Je t'aime, murmura le brun en s'emparant des lèvres de Fye.

- Fais-moi l'amour...

- ... Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je suis heureux.

Le brun embrassa le cou de Fye, sans faire attention à l'étrange tristesse qui teintait les dernières paroles de son amant.

xXxXx

Bizarrement, il n'était pas là.

- Professeur Tomoyo... Vous avez vu Fye, aujourd'hui ?

- Non, Kurogane, désolée.

- On devait avoir répète ensemble.

Une inquiétude insidieuse lui serrait les tripes.

- Il est peut-être en train de travailler son piano. Va voir le professeur Ashura.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais Ashura secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas venu en cours ce matin, non plus. Comme il n'a pas le téléphone, je n'ai pas pu appeler chez lui.

Oh, quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone ? Tentant de réprimer son anxiété – _pas la peine d'être si stressé, il est sans doute juste malade... _– il courut chez Fye. Il tapa fébrilement le code d'entrée, et les deux secondes d'attente entre la vérification du code et le déclic de la porte lui parurent des heures. Il se précipita dans l'escalier et manqua de tomber devant la porte de Fye.

- Fye ?

Il poussa doucement la poignée. La porte était ouverte – le blond était sans doute vraiment malade. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, la première chose qui lui vint l'esprit fut que Fye devait grelotter de froid : il n'avait pas allumé le chauffage.

- T'es là, Fye ?

Il entra doucement dans sa chambre et le vit enfoui dans ses draps, les cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller.

- Encore en train de dormir...

Fye souriait dans son sommeil. Kurogane le contempla un long moment d'un air attendri, avant de remarquer soudain qu'il n'entendait pas sa respiration.

Le temps se dilata de manière horrible alors que Kurogane posait la main sur son front glacé et remarquait soudain les boites vides de médicaments à côté de lui.

- ...

Pendant quelques secondes, il eut un manque total de réaction. Puis ses jambes le lâchèrent et il atterrit sur les genoux, la main agrippée à la couette de Fye. Il chercha fébrilement sous les draps et prit sa main, aussi glacée que le reste de son corps.

Ce qu'il y a de plus terrible avec la douleur, c'est quand elle ne veut pas sortir. Le brun restait là, prostré, incapable de faire un geste ou même de crier, hurler, ou pleurer. Le choc était trop grand.

« Parce que je vais mourir. »

C'est vrai, il l'avait dit. Mais il n'avait pas précisé qu'il se suiciderait.

- ... Pourquoi... ?

C'était le seul mot qui lui venait en tête devant un spectacle dont il n'arrivait même pas à évaluer l'horreur.

Puis il remarqua le papier posé sur la table de nuit et l'ouvrit.

« Coucou, Kuro-chan !

(Pourquoi Kuro-chan ? Parce que c'est toi qui découvriras ce papier en premier, j'en suis sûr. Si vous n'êtes pas Kuro-chan, arrêtez de lire ceci tout de suite. xD)

Bon... ça fait pas très sérieux pour une lettre d'adieu, je suis désolé ! Surtout que tu ne dois pas vraiment avoir envie de rire – enfin, je suppose, héhé. Je suis sûr que tu dois te demander pourquoi.

Je vais t'expliquer, alors : ma mère n'a pas seulement choisi d'épouser un homme qui la tromperait un jour et qu'elle égorgerait ; elle a aussi choisi un homme qui avait une maladie génétique, qu'il m'a refilée, bien sûr. Dans peu de temps, je ne serai plus capable de bouger : je ne pourrai pas faire de piano, je ne pourrai pas te serrer dans mes bras, ce qui est déjà assez déprimant en soi… et je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies aussi faible. Déjà que je faisais mon possible pour te cacher le fait que je vomissais du sang presque tout le temps... donc je préfère arrêter ça de moi-même, tu comprends ?

Mais enfin grâce à toi j'ai vécu les meilleurs moment de ma vie, Kuro-tan ! Merci infiniment. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ta présence m'a aidé, ces derniers mois. Argh, je suis en train de partir dans le mélodramatique, là, je ferais mieux de m'arrêter.

D'un autre côté, ce sont mes dernières pensées avant de mourir, alors autant que j'en note le plus que je peux, tu crois pas ? Bon voilà qu'il est 11h30, je ne suis pas allé en piano, ce matin, et je n'irai plus jamais. Le dernier morceau que j'ai joué, tout à l'heure, c'était l'élégie, parce qu'il était impossible que le tout dernier morceau que je joue n'aie pas de rapport avec toi ! Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Dire que si j'étais sorti du piano dix minutes plus tard ce jour là, peut-être qu'on ne se serait jamais connus, tu te rends compte ? A quoi tient le destin, quand même !

(Enfin je dis ça, mais je suppose que quand tu liras ça, tu diras un truc du genre « je t'en foutrais, moi, le destin ! Va te faire voir, avec ton destin ! » héhé, je te connais, Kuro-pon.)

Mais quand même, je crois que je ne saurais jamais assez te dire à quel point j'ai apprécié ta présence. Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de quelqu'un de ma vie... Tu sais, je m'étais dit, quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois, que je ne te dirais plus jamais que je t'aime, d'abord, parce que c'est très embarrassant à dire, surtout quand c'est sincère, et qu'ensuite, tu sais, si on le dit trop souvent, ça perd de sa valeur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là, comme je vais bientôt mourir, je peux faire une exception à la règle, tu ne crois pas ?

Alors voilà : je t'aime, Kurogane ! (et en plus j'utilise ton prénom entier, t'as vu, ça montre à quel point je suis sérieux ! xD) Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que les éléments s'inversent quand tu es près de moi : je frissonne quand il fait chaud, et je brûle quand il neige. Et qu'est-ce que j'aime ton regard, surtout quand il est plongé dans le mien, et j'aime la façon que tu as de paraitre grognon alors que tu es si gentil. (Ne te fâche pas, on ne se fâche pas contre quelqu'un qui est mort, c'est une question de respect). J'aime tellement de choses chez toi que ça serait trop long de faire une liste, et puis ça ne serait pas très romantique, hein ? Du genre « oui, j'aime tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton nez, ta bouche, tes épaules, ha oups attends, j'ai oublié de dire ton cou, bah oui, je m'y prends de haut en bas. » Ce n'est pas ça (même si j'aime tout ça xD) mais enfin bref, je m'embrouille. C'est le froid qui fait ça, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il caille dans cette pièce, héhé.

Tiens, tu sais, j'ai dit à Sakura que je t'aimais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait que j'allais crever, et qu'elle allait venir cracher sur ma tombe. M'est avis qu'elle aura à le faire plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait, tu crois pas ? Si tu la croises, un jour, et qu'elle a l'air de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'elle a dit – c'est possible, elle est vraiment gentille, et puis je l'ai salement trahie, je dois dire – tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'est moi qui suis désolé, et que rien n'est de sa faute. Ok ?

Ah, et puis je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir jouer pour l'examen avec toi ! J'étais bête, j'aurais du te le dire, mais honnêtement, je pensais qu'il me restait plus de temps à vivre. C'est juste quand j'ai été voir le médecin, un peu après Noël, il m'a dit qu'il ne me restait plus que deux-trois mois, et je ne voulais pas gâcher les derniers souvenirs que tu aurais avec moi. Je suis désolé pour mes sautes d'humeur. Comme au café : je pensais vraiment que tu t'ennuyais avec moi, et j'avais si peur, parce que moi je ne m'ennuyais pas avec toi, et je n'avais plus que quelques mois à vivre. J'avais si peur que tu t'éloignes. Et quand tu m'as serré contre toi, dans l'escalier, je n'ai pas pu résister, je t'ai dit que j'allais mourir alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire, mais heureusement, tu ne l'as pas pris au sérieux. Je n'avais pas envie que tu aies pitié de moi, mais tu n'es pas comme ça.

Je suis encore désolé pour une foule de choses, mais te connaissant, Kuro-min, tu n'apprécieras pas que je les dise toutes – alors je t'en dis juste une dernière : je suis désolé de t'avoir caché que j'étais malade. C'est injuste : pourquoi est-ce tellement peu de temps après t'avoir rencontré que cette idiotie de maladie se déclare soudain ? Elle ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ? Juste le temps que je profite un peu plus de toi, et de la chaleur de tes bras ? Peut-être que si elle s'était déclenchée plus tôt, avant que je te connaisse, j'aurais pu mourir avec moins de regrets. Mais à choisir entre les deux, je préfère tout de même mourir en t'ayant connu que sans. J'aurais raté un sacré truc, sinon...

J'ai encore une foule de choses à te dire, mais je ne vais pas le faire, sinon tu t'endormiras avant la fin de ma lettre. Oh, si, dis au professeur Ashura qu'il m'a appris beaucoup de choses et que même si je m'énerve en cours, je trouve que c'est un très bon prof. Et dis merci au professeur Tomoyo de m'avoir obligé à faire de la musique de chambre avec toi. Reconnaissance éternelle.

Bon, voilà qu'il est midi, à présent, et je meurs de faim, je n'ai pas petit-déjeuné ce matin. Mais les médicaments feront plus d'effet comme ça. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te serrer un long moment dans mes bras hier ; tu t'étais sans doute demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas te lâcher, mais tu vois, comme je savais que ça allait être le dernier, je voulais en profiter au maximum, tu comprends...

Ah oui, tu te demandes peut-être : pourquoi aujourd'hui, et pas hier, et pas demain ? Pour une raison toute simple, tu vois : aujourd'hui, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais c'est mon anniversaire. Comme ça, j'aurais dix-sept ans tout pile le jour où je mourrai, c'est chouette, c'est un compte rond. (Ne dis pas que je suis maniaque ! Je le sais déjà.)

Bon voilà, il est temps, je t'ai dit toutes les choses les plus importantes. Je suis désolé que toi, tu n'aies pas eu le temps de me dire tout ce que tu aurais voulu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'arriverai au ciel (ou en enfer, tiens, va savoir), je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'on m'autorise à devenir ton ange gardien personnel, et je ne te lâcherai pas les basques.

Et s'il n'y a rien après la mort, alors je serai heureux, car la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé avant de mourir, ce sera toi !

(Oh, et comme je suis super narcissique, je me suis dit que tu voudrais garder une trace de ma voix, alors je t'ai laissé un message sur ton répondeur, tout à l'heure, en utilisant le téléphone de ma voisine. Tu l'as peut-être déjà écouté.)

Et j'ai un dernier souhait : j'aimerais que tu prennes ma main et que tu la serres très fort, comme si je n'étais qu'endormi. Je suis sûr que comme ça j'aurai plus de chances de devenir ton ange gardien !

Voilà, mon Kuro-rin. Je suis complètement, sincèrement, entièrement amoureux de toi. J'espère que tout ira bien pour ta vie future – je suis égoïste, je n'ai parlé que de moi dans toute cette lettre... bon en même temps je n'aurai plus l'occasion d'en écrire d'autres, héhé, alors je suis sûr que tu me pardonneras.

Oh, et merci de m'avoir fait connaître les chocolats chauds !

Fye. »

Le brun avait laissé tomber la lettre, et riait et pleurait en même temps. Même juste avant la mort, Fye restait lui-même. Mais il avait du pleurer en l'écrivant : des traces de larmes diluaient l'encre par endroit.

- Fye, balbutia-t-il, les yeux inondés de larmes. Fye...

Il serrait sa main glaciale de toutes ses forces, et la tenait appuyée contre son front.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Mais tu étais au courant...

Il observa à travers ses larmes le sourire du blond, et mû par une pulsion soudaine, il se leva, enleva ses chaussures, et entra dans le lit de Fye pour le serrer contre lui de toute ses forces.

- Je veux te réchauffer... Réchauffe-toi, Fye ... prends ma main...

Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Allez, Fye, prends ma main...

La main resta immobile. Kurogane, les bras passés autour du corps glacé de son amant, se mit à sangloter en silence – mais pour être silencieux, ses sanglots n'en étaient pas moins violents.

- Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais.

Au bout d'un long moment, terrassé par la douleur et la fatigue, il finit par s'endormir, ses bras serrant toujours Fye.

xXxXx

Il faisait beau, étrangement. Pourquoi faisait-il si beau un jour aussi funèbre ? Pourquoi tout lui rappelait Fye, et surtout ce ciel bleu, qui s'étendait, là au dessus, de la même couleur que ses yeux ? C'était de la torture.

Sakura était habillée en noir, et elle pleurait. Lui, il lui en voulait. Quoi qu'en dise Fye, ça ne se faisait pas de dire aux gens de crever. L'adolescente rousse en semblait bien consciente.

- Je... lui ai dit que j'allais cracher sur sa tombe, balbutia-t-elle, secouée de sanglots.

- Tu pourras le faire plus tôt que prévu, lui dit froidement Kurogane.

Puis il soupira – pas la peine de reporter sa douleur sur d'autres personnes – et dit :

- Fye m'a dit de te dire que c'était de sa faute.

- Non... c'est de la mienne.

- Moi je crois que ce n'est de la faute de personne. On ne choisit pas qui on aime.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en pleurant. Peut-être.

Qui étaient ces gens, autour du cercueil ? Kurogane ne reconnaissait qu'Ashura et Tomoyo, et quelques autres profs du conservatoire. Qui était ce brun aux yeux marrons qui était assis à côté de Sakura durant la cérémonie, qui étaient ces deux gars aux cheveux noirs, l'un aux yeux bleus, l'autre à l'air patibulaire ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au père de Sakura, un grand mec avec des cheveux longs et des lunettes. Clow, qu'il s'appelait. Il était sympa.

Mais Kurogane n'avait envie de parler à personne. Il n'était plus que la moitié de lui-même depuis Sakura l'avait réveillé alors qu'il serrait contre lui le corps de Fye. Elle avait hurlé, et alerté son père. Et il s'était chargé de tout, de l'enterrement, de l'appartement... et de Kurogane, qui refusait de lâcher Fye. Clow lui avait dit qu'il fallait le laisser reposer en paix.

- Il ne reposera en paix que dans mes bras ! s'était exclamé Kurogane.

A force de persuasion, cependant, il avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Et aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient ici, devant un cercueil qui contenait le corps glacé de son amant.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il était encore là, longtemps après la cérémonie, longtemps après que le cercueil ait été mis en terre. Si longtemps que la nuit était tombée. Il avait relu une centaine de fois la lettre de Fye depuis qu'on l'avait forcé à le lâcher, et il la connaissait déjà par cœur.

Et il se rappela soudain un détail. « _Je t'ai laissé un message sur ton répondeur._ » Seigneur, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ? Il voulait absolument entendre sa voix ! Il saisit son portable, l'alluma – il était resté éteint depuis plus d'une semaine – et consulta sa boîte vocale. Le message était bien là.

- Coucou, Kuro-miiiiin ! Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime...

Kurogane s'allongea sur la tombe de Fye, regarda les étoiles, et pleura.

FIN.

* * *

- Termes techniques :

- Musique de chambre : musique composée pour deux instruments et plus, en général maximum jusqu'à dix : les trios, sonates pour violon et piano, quatuors à cordes... sont de la musique de chambre.

- Traits : passage requérant une certaine dextérité, souvent une descente, ou une montée, jouée rapidement.

- Crescendo, decrescendo, piano, forte, mezzo forte (prononcer medzo forté) : nuances. La nuance piano est une nuance très douce, contrairement au forte qui comme son nom l'indique est joué très fort. Mezzo forte est entre les deux, crescendo indique la progression entre un piano et un forte, et decrescendo, l'inverse.

- Rubato : Technique qui consiste à rendre plus floue la pulsation, à la faire ralentir ou accélérer, mais toujours proportionnellement. C'est Chopin qui la met en pratique le premier dans ses morceaux pour piano (valses, nocturnes, etc), et il est ensuite très utilisé dans les morceaux romantiques, Liszt, Brahms, etc.

- Classes et niveaux : j'ai pris exemple sur mon propre conservatoire pour les niveaux. Ils se découpent selon le schéma suivant : Initiation/1er cycle : comporte quatre niveaux (un niveau par an)/2ème cycle : comporte quatre niveaux/3ème cycle : comporte deux niveaux/DEM (filière professionnelle, accessible à partir du 3ème cycle 1ère année, sur concours) : 2 ans. A la fin de ces deux ans, on passe un prix appelé médaille d'or, (enfin maintenant, ça s'appelle DEM, mais tout le monde continue à utiliser le terme médaille d'or xD) qui nous certifie qu'on a fini nos études d'instruments. Puis enfin vient le perfectionnement, en deux ans, accessible après le DEM, sur concours, pour ceux qui souhaitent continuer un peu leurs cours avant d'intégrer un grand conservatoire, genre Paris ou Lyon.

Fye et Kurogane sont en première année de perfectionnement : autrement dit, ils sont balaises. Normalement, à ce niveau là, on peut presque tout jouer. Et pour information, le concerto de Saint-Saëns et le concerto de Chosta, c'est pas _du tout _facile xD

En ce qui concerne les morceaux que j'ai cités, ils sont tous magnifiques, et si vous les connaissez, c'est génial, si pas, essayez de les écouter sur radioblog, mais celui que je vous recommande le plus est l'élégie de Fauré ! C'est juste magnifique... Le lien est disponible à cette adresse: http :/ media. putfile. com / Elegie-Gabriel-Faure- . (Le tiret à la fin compte, mais pas les espaces.)

Voila ! J'espère que cette fic vous a plu ! A la prochaine :3


End file.
